1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an image photographing apparatus to magnify and display a specific region of a moving image screen, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a digital camera converts an image input through a lens into a digital signal and stores the digital signal in a recording medium such as a hard disk or a memory card. Such a digital camera is mainly used to photograph a still image, in consideration of the capacity of the recording medium to record an image. Some digital cameras have a function to photograph a moving image, but may be incapable of photographing a moving image for a long time. In order to photograph a moving image for a long time, camcorders which are recording and reproducing devices to record and reproduce the image and the voice of a subject to be photographed in and from a recording medium such as a tape have come into wide use.
In a camcorder, a magnetic tape is employed as a recording medium, and the magnetic tape is mounted in a deck device such that a moving image to be photographed is recorded therein. Such a camcorder may photograph a moving image for one hour or more. In addition, the camcorder has a function to photograph a still image. However, since the image quality of the camcorder is inferior to that of a digital camera, the camcorder is mainly used to photograph a moving image.